


[translation] 一孔之见 Tunnel Vision

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [47]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 破案之后那一夜
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 6





	[translation] 一孔之见 Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tunnel Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719482) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



> 作者前言：  
> 我几天前写的小故事。

这些天他见得最多的是马蒂。这段时间都这样。当然，这个案子能转移他的注意力。还有那些幽灵。索菲亚，像他心里的一道伤疤。或是皮肤下的一根断骨，他已经习惯了它的存在。

工作像一片阴影：当你想闭上眼睛的时候，会把目光集中在上面。索菲亚是真实的，但不像有血有肉的马蒂那么真。在拉斯特想去倒咖啡的时候，他挡住了路。在走廊里擦身而过的时候，他碰到他的肩膀。在拉斯特已经忘了手里拿着烟的时候，他从拉斯特的手里把烟拿走，烟灰掉在膝盖上。真他妈的诗意。

在眼下这个时刻，马蒂是唯一留下的东西。他们解决了这个案子。勒杜死了。一切都结束了。今晚他们再也没什么需要做了。墙角里没有阴影，再也不用强作镇定假装人类了。

当然，之后还有更多日子，更多事情要应付：他们要准备一套关于这案子的说辞，一遍又一遍地重复这个故事，说得像真的一样不费吹灰之力，但也不能太熟练，这样人们就看不出他们排练过。这事他们非做不可。但这只是说话而已，马蒂是真实的，他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，洒了一点在衬衫上。他开始脱衣服。拉斯特盯着他看。他已经巧妙地走到马蒂和水池之间，太近了，近得自己都没想到，但马蒂不擅长度量距离。他老是站得太近。好像完全没当回事。

“该死，”马蒂说，仔细看着布上的污渍。

“我有洗衣机。”

“嗯，我知道，”马蒂把衬衫脱了，放在台子上。现在他已经在拉斯特这儿住了三周半了，感觉好像更长。拉斯特又向他走近了一步，他没注意。拉斯特血液中的毒品显然已经清除干净，这让他痛苦。可卡因和酒精的混合物。他想念那些东西，好像想念自己的肢体，但现在它们已经一去不返，留下的只有马蒂。“搞什么，”马蒂摩挲着自己的下巴，然后瞥了拉斯特一眼，眨眨眼。“现在我们干吗？”

“不知道。”

显然，马蒂说的是这个案子。它已经了结，他们接下来干什么？案子了结了，但事情并没有解决。受害者们已经死去，除了一个，生不如死。马蒂还在这儿，在拉斯特的厨房里，因为他的妻子不想理他。一个没用的男人，喝了一天威士忌之后，已经有点微醺，虽然他努力不让拉斯特看见。这简直有点感人。

“我觉得我睡不着了，”马蒂说，听起来像是在挑事。

拉斯特舔了下嘴唇。如果在其他时候，他什么也不会说。他知道马蒂什么样。他知道自己是什么样。事情会像滚雪球一样一发不可收拾。事后再看，一切都不可避免，这毫无疑问。

他从马蒂肩膀上伸过手去开碗橱的门，马蒂缩了一下，有片刻的工夫，他的眼睛停留在拉斯特胳膊上，然后掠过他的躯干，避开他的裤裆，什么也没看。已婚直男的罪恶感。如果是在其他时候，拉斯特根本不会在意。

“我不想睡，”他告诉马蒂。

马蒂点头。好像在转着什么念头。胡扯。

“你大概不想要我陪吧，”拉斯特说，在玻璃杯里倒了些水。很简单。

马蒂盯着他。这好像是个挑战。不，是个陷阱。“哼，你好像也没什么别的事可干。”

“嗯，”他承认。

“除非你想一个人呆着，”马蒂说，好像还没醉得那么厉害似的。

“不，”拉斯特说。他没开玩笑。马蒂是他现在剩下唯一的东西，马蒂挺起胸膛，想让自己显得高大点，像个男子汉，对着拉斯特嘟囔着什么废话。他能轻而易举地想象出马蒂有多么温暖。在床上。赤裸着。马蒂会很暖，很方便，因为这里很冷，自从上星期的宿醉以来，拉斯特一直觉得冰冷彻骨。或是过去的五年一直这样。很难说有什么不同。

“你不想一个人呆着。”马蒂说，好像需要更多信息。

“是，”拉斯特说，“我的确不想。今晚。”

“因为——”

“对。”

“那些孩子，还有——”

“是的，”他说着把杯子里的水一饮而尽。马蒂盯着他的嘴。“我喜欢你陪我，马蒂。”

马蒂清了清嗓子。“什么？”

“你不该这么吃惊，”拉斯特说，后退了一步。马蒂跟着他。这家伙浑身汗味，还有啤酒和威士忌的气味。对一个连上次和人接触是什么时候都记不起来的酒鬼来说，这个搭配可不怎么好。

“什么意思？”马蒂问。

“就是我说的意思。”

“我一点也不吃惊。就是……我就想知道你到底什么意思。”

“意思是，”拉斯特深吸了一口气。一切都会结束。一切都不是完全真实的。如果是的话，就不会这么容易破碎了。“意思是，你想干什么？”

马蒂眯起眼睛。他那样子好像想给拉斯特脸上来一拳，或是抓住他的老二。哪样都不坏。“你问我想干吗？”

“是。”

“就是，我想不想玩牌，或是——”

“没错，”拉斯特说，“无论你想干什么。”他慢慢吐出这几个字。马蒂没有注意。这人是个傻瓜，但在这类事情上他并不傻。马蒂·哈特觉得每个人都喜欢他，怀疑每个人都想跟他上床，在此之前他还没考虑到这种可能性，唯一的原因就是拉斯特小心地没有表现出来。这并不难。马蒂一直希望能看错他。

“拉斯特，”马蒂说，咬着下唇。

拉斯特仰起头，看着他。夜晚温暖，他们穿的都很少。马蒂已经醉了。拉斯特的大脑已经被孤独麻木。往前一步并不是难事。

“我有点会错意了，”马蒂说，目光在拉斯特脸上来回移动。“我今天喝得够多的，但说真的，你这样好像想勾引我。”

“是这样。”拉斯特说。

“不可能，”马蒂说，但他还是如此逼近拉斯特的个人空间，好像陷进了自己挖出来的坑。

“是的，”拉斯特说，伸出一只手放在马蒂的体侧。磨破的内衣已经被汗水浸湿。马蒂皱起眉头。他清了清嗓子，用另一只手揽住马蒂的后颈。对接下来要发生的事，马蒂绝不可能意识不到。绝对不会。

他用一只手把马蒂的头固定在原地。这很容易，因为马蒂没有反抗。他俯身过去，让两人的嘴唇覆在一起，马蒂张开嘴，回吻了他。

好。

他推着马蒂，靠上台子。马蒂的手抵着他的胸口，但显得很愉悦，这个该死的傻瓜。两人的动作都很笨拙。他迫不及待地剥掉马蒂的衣服，马蒂盯着他，一脸茫然无措的表情，好像他在最狂野的梦里也没想到拉斯特会干这种事。他想说，马蒂从来没想过这种可能性。他想证明这点。他想把马蒂按在墙上几个小时，长篇大论地谈论自己从开始这份工作以来，除了马蒂就没怎么想过别的，这点是不是太他妈的明显。只要长了眼睛，都会发现马蒂·哈特让他睡不着觉。马蒂这个傻瓜，他至少该注意到拉斯特让他接近自己，除了他没有别人。拉斯特的双手暂时从马蒂脸上离开，拉开自己的裤链，把裤子拉下来掉在脚踝上，现在马蒂看起来一脸天真无辜，这绝对没道理。没错，他喜欢马蒂的脸。非常喜欢。也喜欢马蒂的嘴。他会喜欢看它吞进自己的性器。不管怎样，他都不会介意。马蒂的身体很暖，在拉斯特的手到处游移的时候，他没有躲开。这就够了。

“拉斯特，”马蒂说。他呼吸急促，这很正常，因为他的老二正紧紧地压在拉斯特的大腿弯。他还穿着内裤。“拉斯特，你想什么——”

“我不在乎。”

“你不在乎，”马蒂笑了，“真的？你不在乎。那如果我想看电视呢？”

“我没有电视。”

“太糟了。”

“你可以操我，”他的手上下抚摸着马蒂的裤裆，用指关节描摹着他性器的形状。马蒂缩了一下。真他妈的可爱。

“拉斯特——”

“是的。只要你想，你可以操我。”

“你为什么——”

“我喜欢。明摆着的。”

马蒂把头歪向一边，看着他。“这么说，你有——”

“是的。”

“以前。”

“对。”

“如果我——”马蒂深吸了口气。“我不知道，如果我，不会呢？”

“不难，”拉斯特说，“只要把你的老二捅进我屁股就行。就这么回事。”

马蒂看起来一脸认真。

“如果你想省点事，我可以先去浴室做好准备，”拉斯特说，虽然他并不太想这么做。他想要对方的皮肤。需要什么来填满那些让他一动就哗哗响的空洞。那些他在案子结束之后还剩下的东西。他还能感觉到昨天的可卡因留下的残余，像一只不存在的手，抚摸着他的头发。或扼住他的喉咙。那又有什么区别。“马蒂，”他说，这句话说出来好像变成了一个恳求。

“好吧，”马蒂摆出一副英勇的面孔，抓住拉斯特的胳膊，“不，我不用你干那个。或许我们可以，那个，从接吻开始嘛。”

“我们已经吻过了。”

“嗯。就五秒钟。”

“好像十五秒。”

“拉斯特，”马蒂把手伸到拉斯特衬衫下面，把它拉起来。拉斯特让他脱自己的衣服。“如果你没开玩笑，那我们就可以开始好好干了。”

“我没开玩笑。”

“嗯，我也觉得，”马蒂说。他脱了拉斯特的衬衫，开始拉开他的拉链，隔着内裤抚摸拉斯特的性器。“好的。”

“马蒂，”拉斯特把眼睛闭上了片刻。眼前出现了许多色彩，但那只存在于他的大脑里。马蒂的触摸是蓝色的，让他的膝盖发抖。“得用安全套。我有过……不太干净。”

“好，”马蒂触摸他的脸。“看着我，拉斯特。”

他又睁开眼睛。

“你想要什么？”马蒂问。“说真的，你想要什么？”

拉斯特想要的是在床上躺下，赤裸着，他们温暖潮湿的皮肤胶合在一起，交缠的肢体仿佛永远无法解开。在这几分钟内，他们该死的存在在时空连续体中占据了同样的空间。这样他就不再会感到他妈的如此孤单了。

“你可以操我，”他说，这个解释简单多了。

“你想要。”

“没错。”

“胡说，”马蒂说着，把手伸进拉斯特内裤里。他一脸惊讶，好像以前从没碰过另一个男人的老二似的， 也没想过角度会不一样。“你想捉弄我，我能看出来。”

这真没想到，有点让人担心。“真的？”

“我不懂，”马蒂说，“我真不懂，你看起来只想亲我的脸，为什么跟我说我可以操你。你觉得我会丢下你不管吗？”

拉斯特知道马蒂绝对会这么做。

“不，”拉斯特说，伸手摸向马蒂的胯，把他的内裤一直拉到脚踝。然后把自己的内裤也脱了。他的心好像跳进了嗓子里，他努力把它咽下去。马蒂盯住他，但当他闭上眼睛，一切都变成了蜜糖的味道，简直能把他淹没。

他睁开眼睛，拉着马蒂走到床边。这是个能让马蒂操他的好机会，马蒂会喜欢，明天就好办多了，因为马蒂能把它编成一个合理的故事。一个好警察机缘巧合之下干了他的搭档，这事真没想到，或许让人震惊，但干了就是干了，案子太难办，他喝醉了，他的搭档又很乐意，他们戴了套，之后他简直像赢了个大奖。他甚至不用去看搭档的脸，可以把他想象成自己的老婆。就算好人也有犯错的时候。

这一类的故事。

他吻着马蒂，把自己完全对他敞开，在床上摆好姿势，让马蒂的拇指能很方便地偶尔擦过他的后穴。或让他自己动手。因为他会的。马蒂知道。但马蒂一直不停地吻着他，那种甜蜜的带着醉意的吻。太多的感觉，纠缠在一起。浅蓝和淡紫。流淌着滴滴蜂蜜。他感到自己承受不住。但这是马蒂。他仰面躺着，让马蒂吻他，直到永远，多么美。多么美。

当马蒂的手抚上拉斯特的性器，拉斯特已经无法再争辩了。所有话语都从他脑海中消失了。他能想到的只有天花板上的灯，好像摇摇欲坠。他以为自己活不过昨晚。他真的这么想。他以为会有人把一颗子弹送进他的脑袋，也许是老姜，在他干完了这一切还想溜之大吉的时候，这倒很方便。他以为自己会死在沟里，再也没有任何感觉。他对自己说，也许这一切都是因为那些可卡因，但他错了。没什么能永存不朽。人类。 如果你想把他们从心里剔除，最终什么都不会剩下。只有影子和幽灵。

马蒂的手温暖，坚定，并不温柔，此时此刻，这么做是一种善意。拉斯特想告诉他这点。但发出的只有一声破碎的呻吟。马蒂好像吓了一跳。他抚摸马蒂的性器，这是投桃报李。他能为马蒂做任何事，可以给他口交，或让马蒂操他的屁股，马蒂想要的任何事，他都会去做，他愿意被折叠，被捆绑，被抽打，只要能让马蒂的皮肤贴着自己。

他们并没有这么做，马蒂给他手淫，他也把马蒂撸射出来，一切都渐渐消失，归于平静。

他只想来一口可卡因。

他只想让马蒂把他敲醒。

他只想把自己打成碎片，这个他永远无法成为的男人，直到什么都不剩下。他想把碎片再拼在一起。他想补上所有空隙。他想忘记自己的过往，从头来过。他想从这个世界消失。

当他睁开眼睛，屋里充满了马蒂的呼吸和柔和的色彩。他的胳膊搂着马蒂的背。马蒂的膝盖在他大腿中间。床单乱成一团。他们浑身都是性爱的气味。他想撒尿。

他在浴室呆的时间比预想的长了点。他回来的时候，马蒂什么也没说。他喝了点水，想着自己应该给马蒂口交。或许这能给那个混蛋留下深刻印象。马蒂会喜欢的。并不是说马蒂现在有什么不满，但马蒂是个傻瓜，他显然没想过明天早上会怎么样。

“嘿，”拉斯特回到床上的时候，马蒂说。“我能睡这儿吗？”

“可以。”

“你确定？”

“嗯。”

马蒂点头。“我不想让你心烦。”

“不会。”

“因为我有个感觉，我不知道这个……你……”马蒂深吸了一口气。“我不知道你这么喜欢我，拉斯特。”

“哼，你想错了，”拉斯特说，翻过身仰面躺着。他觉得冷。马蒂离他太远了。“我能问个问题吗？”

“问吧，”马蒂说。他的声音有点疑惑。他应该这样。拉斯特很有可能毁了这一切。但他能想到的只有这个了。

“能吻我吗？”他问。

马蒂盯了他很长时间，然后点了点头。


End file.
